After the Dark
by HallowRain8587
Summary: A middle aged widow contemplates her relationship with a younger man. Suggestion of an intimate relationship.


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters in this story.**

* * *

**After the Dark**

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day*****

The radio was playing softly in the background. She lay in the bed lazily playing with the black hair that capped the head of the man who was sleeping with his face buried against one breast. His right hand cupped the other. She was content, like a woman should be after a complete, utterly blissful ravishing. Thinking back to where they began, she knew it could not last. She was a 47 to his 22 years. The difference was a life time of experience. In moments of remorse, she beat herself up verbally thinking she was acting very cougar-like. In other moments she justified it by saying that nobody dared condemn a wizard who was middle aged for dating, marrying, or carrying on an affair with a much younger woman.

They had been reintroduced when Harry Potter had retained him as a solicitor to handle the disposal of the Black vault and holdings. Harry had arranged for Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Edward "Teddy" Lupin and her, Andromeda Black Tonks, to meet with the solicitor at Gringotts Wizard Bank. Adrian Pucey had done well for himself and avoided all the unpleasantness of the past few years by going off to gain higher education.

There had been an uneasy silence when the six of them gathered. They were quickly ushered into a private meeting room with Griphook. Harry introduced Adrian as the solicitor he had retained to manage the legal side of the Black holdings while Griphook was in charge of the banking and accounting. Harry stated that he felt uncomfortable being the sole heir of the Black fortune when there were members of the Black family still living. He turned the floor over to Adrian who explained the resolution and why all were necessarily present.

Harry would retain a majority share of 24 percent of the estate as heir to his godfather, Sirius Black, but the remaining 76 percent would be divided equally between Draco, Teddy, Narcissa and Andromeda. This would allow money for all. Nearly all of Malfoys' money had been confiscated to pay fines. Since this money from Harry would come to the Malfoys after all fines had been levied and paid, they would have a comfortable living. The money for Andromeda and Teddy would provide a needed income and allowance. Because of this the four new signers, no matter how young, on the Black vault needed to be added to the blood wards. Adrian, as the solicitor, was also to be added.

A side benefit to this was that Andromeda's name was magically returned to the Black family tree along with Ted as her husband, Nymphadora and Remus Lupin as her daughter and son-in-law, and Teddy as her grandson. They had been unaware that by allowing her entry into the Black vault she had been "un-disinherited" (if there were such a word).

After the first meeting Adrian had visited Andromeda with paperwork to sign and information to share regarding the joint trusteeship of Teddy's account. She offered him tea and conversation. He returned from time to time for some of the former and more of the latter. These first few meetings were always businesslike, but had the feeling of two people performing an intricate dance not unlike a tango. It carried the feeling of the shy, getting-to-know you of a new relationship. He seemed to come more often than necessary for business. She, on the other hand, seemed eager to carry the conversation into other elements of their lives.

About two months into this dance Adrian showed up on a Saturday when Harry had Teddy at his house. He had a bouquet of orange chrysanthemums which represent hope for the future. He also brought a small box of chocolate truffles. The gifts showed that he was well aware that she was alone. It was the anniversary of her husband's murder by the Death Eaters. He wasn't certain what he would do or say, but felt he needed to be there.

Andromeda had been more than alone that night. It was two years since Ted's death. She was at the very bottom of her limits of depression. The day had dawned dark, dank and raining and reflected the desperation she felt. The longer it went on the more her mood grew, like a rapid crescendo. By the time Adrian had shown up at her door, she was curled up in a ball on the floor just inside the door and shaking from the remnants of her tears.

The door was ajar and Adrian pushed his way in worried when she did not respond to his call. He dropped the flowers and candy and rushed to her side. Kneeling down and wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close. "Oh, it hurts so bad," she cried. "I can't do this anymore."

"Sh, sh, sh, Andi," he tried to think of the right words to comfort her, "I'm not going anywhere. Just hold tight to me. I don't know how hard it is for you, but I will hold you and help you."

"Adrian, why did he have to be noble? Why did he have to leave only to be killed? Why are Remus and Dora gone and Teddy an orphan? Why? Why?" she sobbed.

Adrian brushed a tear from her cheek, "Andi, nobody knows why?"

He slowly put his right foot flat on the floor and then straightening his knees he pulled himself and Andromeda up. Reaching down he put an arm under her knees, keeping his other around her back, he easily lifted her and carried her to the sofa where he gently set her down. He knelt at her side again.

She pulled him close and cried, "I don't want to be alone. I don't want to die alone. I hurt so badly. My heart is torn to pieces."

Adrian hugged her close, "I am going to be here as long as you need me. I won't go anywhere." He kissed her hair in comfort.

They sat there like that for a while, then Adrian's leg began cramping. "Andi, I have to get up. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Please, would you get me one?"

Adrian stood up and walked over to the entryway and picked up the flowers and chocolate. "I brought you these. I had thought you might be lonesome. I knew it was wearing on you, just not how much." He put them on her lap.

Andromeda smelled the flowers, and then opened the box of chocolate and inhaled deeply. The bittersweet aroma wafted out of the box and surrounded her senses with the comfort only a really good chocolate could give. She closed her eyes and drank in the rich aroma again.

Minutes later Adrian was back with a tray laden with two china tea cups, a pot covered with a cheery cosy, milk, sugar, honey and lemon. As well as the tray handles he had clasped in one hand spoons and the other his wand. "I didn't know how you took your tea so I brought it all." As an afterthought he added, "Would you like me to see if there are biscuits, or would you just want a chocolate?"

This had been the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Little by little the friendship grew into something more and one Saturday when he had come by she greeted him with a hug that lit sparks. She started to pull back, but Adrian pulled her closer. Hugging her he tipped her chin up and slowly lowered his lips to hers. It was like lightning was striking! There was a spark of electricity that lit the room as they touched and bloomed as they pulled closer. The tip of his tongue carefully tasted her lip and asked for entry and she opened her mouth in answer. Suddenly she felt so alive and yearning.

Adrian felt the change in her demeanor and pulled her closer. Hugging was not close enough. This beautiful woman was so warm and wanting him. He was feeling the effects of sensory overload.

Now it was six months later and the passion she felt for him could not be sated. He had seemed distant tonight after making love. He seemed to want to say something, but exhaustion set in and he had fallen asleep almost immediately afterward. She played with his hair and continued to ponder the situation. She loved him more than life itself. She was so afraid that he was going to move on. She was too old for him and she was certain that he would never want to be seen in public with her. She was nearly as old as his mother.

Adrian stirred and smiled up at Andromeda. "Andi, you know I love you, don't you?"

She nodded waiting for the other shoe to fall.

"I can't keep this secret anymore. I love you with all my being. I want you to marry me. I just want us to be out in the open because you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I hope that you will pay me that honor. Sh-h, just listen to me for a minute. I know people will talk. I know what they will say about you robbing the cradle. I know it will be hard. But I want to spend the rest of my life loving you."

"Adrian, I love you also, but are you sure? I may not be able to have children at my age. I am the guardian of my grandson. I am a 47 year-old widow. What can I give you? I am taking your youth away."

"No, Andi. You are not taking my youth," he spat out angrily. "Voldemort did that to a whole generation! We had to grow up way too fast and are now all old. I feel as though I were 22 going on 52 most days. We are trying to figure out where we fit in this world," his demeanor softened and he went on, "but I do know that you are the one I want to spend my life with. As for children, if we have some that would be wonderful. If we don't then it was meant to be. We can raise Teddy as an only child. Once again, Andromeda Black Tonks would you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man on earth?"

"Yes, Adrian Pucey, I will marry you and cherish, honor and love you for the rest of my life. If the gods are willing, I will give you children."

"Good," he exclaimed and slipped an eternity band studded with emeralds onto the ring finger of her left hand, "now where were we?" He kissed her lips and moved to kissing down her cheek to her neck and on to a hickey. "Here's where I was."

* * *

*****"**Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight)" by ABBA**

**Hogwarts School Charms Assignment #3**

**Task**: Write about someone being in a comfortable situation. **Alternatively**, write about light in dark times.

**Word Count**: 600 words minimum, 2,100 words maximum.


End file.
